Remembranzas
by AnemoneStardust
Summary: [Escrito para el concurso literario de la página de Facebook "Eternal Idol Nico"] [One-shot] Cuando una lleva la suficiente cantidad de años encima como para contemplar el pasado, recordar las alegrías, las tragedias, y narrar ocurrencias y aventuras a la propia sangre, siempre hay gente a la que es imposible olvidar.


-¿De verdad habían alpacas donde ibas a estudiar?

Había resonado una suave voz, en la antigua habitación de una casa construida hace muchos años. Chimenea cálida en un día pleno de invierno con preludio de nevada. Dentro de allí, una abuela con su nieta y su nieto. La anciana dejaba salir su risa, contenta y enternecida.

-Sí, de verdad. Incluso con mis amigas descubrimos que eran una parejita e iban a tener una cría -respondió risueña; los ojos brillantes de los hijos de sus hijos le hacían sonreír.

-Y, entonces -aventuró el niño-, donde ibas a estudiar, ¿Había alguien que te gustaba?

-No preguntes eso -dijo la niña en palabras atropelladas, temerosas-, es irrespetuoso y además...

-Mi mamá dice que no hay nada de malo en que dos personas se quieran.

-Sí, pero -susurró la pequeña-, si le insistes mucho a la abu, va a poner una cara rara y va a dar miedo.

La abuela notaba las riñas de sus nietos en silencio, para que se defiendan solos con sus propios argumentos. Inclusive, poco más, usando este tiempo como descanso del interrogatorio tan rigoroso que le estaban sentenciando. Todo comenzó cuando dio un comentario, muy al pasar, sobre el arco y la flecha. Su inquisitivo nieto atinó a hacer la pregunta justa: "¿Alguna vez usaste un arco y una flecha, abu?", y no le han parado de preguntar sobre sus tiempos adolescentes desde hace una cómoda hora, donde estaban solos los tres y el gato de la abuela, en la casa de la abuela. Mamás y papás, un par trabajando, un par en el mercado, aprovecharon para dejarles este tierno y familiar momento.

"Los tiempos cambian", pensó la persona mayor, ajustándose suavemente los lentes y escuchando atenta el diálogo de sus dos nietos. En su actualidad se gozaba de una más amplia aceptación en los gustos de las personas. La ropa y los colores rara vez se distinguían para hombre o para mujer, se pensaba cada vez menos en el prejuicio hacia el otro, y ciertos valores se sentían más importantes que las faltas de respeto para fortalecer la superioridad. Recordó memorias aisladas, algunas sacadas de contexto, de noticias y consecuencias de la tercera guerra mundial y algunos milagrosos avances medicinales, que en su hoy por hoy, eran de uso casi cotidiano.

-Abu, ¿Me vas a contar? No te enojó la pregunta que te hice, ¿No? -una vocecita la hizo sonreír una vez más, como siempre lo hacía, salvo en sus pícaras travesuras de niño.

-Les dije a ustedes dos que podían hacerme todas las preguntas que quieran. No hay problema... -se tomó unos momentos para toser de forma tersa, para luego tomar aire bajo la mirada curiosa de los nietos-. Como dije, era un instituto de chicas, y, ¿Saben? Muchas de ellas sentían algo por mí, ¡Me enviaban cartas casi a diario!

-¡Cartas de amor! -su nieta dijo con victoria.

-Así es, de amor. Pero, ¿Saben también? Me ponían muy nerviosa esos temas, era muy inocente a mis dieciséis –volvió a reír con dulzura ante el recuerdo-. Antes de que una amiga me hiciera caer en cuenta de que se trataban de cartas de amor, respondía esas cartas con palabras que se malinterpretaba todo, sin entender muy bien de qué se trataban en realidad. Y tanto, que una vez más de diez chicas se amontonaron en la entrada de mi casa, exigiéndome respuesta de a quién amaba en realidad.

-¿Y no aceptaste a ninguna de ellas...? -atrevió su nieto.

-No tenía por qué hacerlo. Sólo hay que aceptar a los que apoyen y compartan la felicidad de uno... -suspiró, pensativa-. La verdad, esas muchachas no eran ni siquiera mis amigas. Las conocía por su nombre, pero no mucho más. Aunque, ¿Se acuerdan de la historia del grupo que formamos con mis verdaderas amigas, en la preparatoria? Una de ellas me envió una carta, una vez.

-¿Una carta de amor? -los niños estaban muy atentos, sin poder evitar hablar al unísono-. ¿Y a ella le dijiste que sí?

La abuela, nuevamente, sonrió. Con ligera dificultad se puso de pie, acomodando su vestido al lograrlo.

-Aún la conservo... -señaló un mueble que protegía, con un vidrio muy limpio, algunas pertenencias sobre tres estanterías: adornos, fotografías, y, finalmente, correspondencia. Una carta rosada hacía llamar a la vista, al resaltar por su color-. Pero en otra ocasión les contaré más; estaré vieja, pero acabo de oír al auto de papá estacionándose.

Ambos niños estaban a punto de reprochar, pero su abuela hizo una muy extraña expresión, y les dio miedo indagar o desobedecer. Pronto se oyeron padres llamando a los pequeños, y, en ese diminuto instante donde la anciana tuvo momentos de soledad en esta habitación cálida en una tarde invernal, miró a través del vidrio impoluto. La carta, con algunos rasgos de vejez, como una punta algo doblada o el rosa poco vívido, le hablaba por sí sola, tan sólo con su sobre y sus recuerdos.

-Algún día tenía que comenzar a contarles -le dijo a la carta-, perdóname, pero, yo sé que a ti te gusta verlos así de felices y curiosos al igual que a mí. –una sensación, muy bella, muy particular, y gradual como ninguna otra en su calor, apareció en su pecho, haciéndole recordar-. Puedo sentir como sonríes desde el cielo cuando los ves, Kotori...


End file.
